


Misunderstanding

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Quick Fanfic, Secrets, katsuki yuki, our babies!, sorry mentions of sex but no smexy times, ummm I don't know what to write and not spoil things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Yuri had just won the Grand Prix so why was he now feeling so devistated? Stupid victor!





	1. Chapter 1

Finally the Grand Prix had finished. Yuri had narrowly won and he couldn't believe it. He was sure he'd messed up completely.

From the moment he'd set foot on the ice he'd been feeling sick, well actually it had been a few days now. He'd tried to pass it off as nerves but he knew it wasn't.

He was pregnant and the kid was Victors.

It's not like it was intentional and it's not like he and Victor were dating in any way, shape or form. It's been about a month and a half since the night he so desperately wanted to remember had happened.

Victor had known he was freaking out with the Grand Prix rapidly approaching and had taken Yuri out drinking in an attempt to help him relax. The whole night was a blur and waking up the next morning he'd been more than a little surprised to find himself naked in bed with Victor, well not that it was that uncommon for Victor lose his clothes when he was drunk, it was still a first for Yuri. But there's no way anything could have happened... right?

Yuri had been feeling so proud that he'd actually managed to finish his routine the first thing he'd done was look for Victor. What he saw broke his heart. Victor was locking lips with some woman, Yuri wondered if he'd even seen him perform.

He bit the inside of his lip trying to hold back the jealousy while smiling and waving to the crowd.

Instead of heading to Victor he'd first sort out Minako. She was more than ecstatic showering him with praise, all the could think was how he wished it was Victor instead.

When the interviews were finally done and everyone had started to leave Yuri found himself alone in the toilets again just like last year only this time his sobs were broken with harsh wrenches as he vomited up the meiger contents of his stomach. His whole body ached and he had no idea how he was going to get back to the hotel tonight. But at that moment he really didn't care. All he wanted was to crawl into a ball and die.

Everyone had been shocked when he'd announced that he was retiring, they talked about all the wasted potential. Yuri had planned to confess his love for Victor if he'd won but now that dream was shattered.

He was just washing his face when Victor came in, he was bouncing around with happiness over Yuri's win and completely oblivious to how fake the smile on Yuri's face was.

Yuri felt broken.

*  
Returning home he longed for privacy. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this secret for, but he did know he didn't want Victor to find out. He didn't want Victor to want him purely because he was having his child, he wanted Victor to want him for him.

Even though he'd announced his retirement Victor seemed in no hurry to leave and as the weeks drew on Yuri felt like he was living in some twisted hell. All the lying and pretending was beginning to take a physical toll on his body and he knew it would be no good for the baby.

Finally the day came and Victor announced he was heading back to Russia to visit his friends and family. Yuri was torn between his desire to monopolise Victor completely and hurting him as bad a he'd been hurt.

When it came time to say goodbye at the airport Yuri didn't even wait to see Victor board the plane instead he said his goodbyes and all but ran from the terminal with tears pouring down his face. All this could have been settled if he'd just swallowed his jealousy... if only he hadn't seen that kiss.

Arriving home that evening Yuri was at a loss of what to do. He was finally starting to show. A tiny baby bump now protruded from an otherwise smooth toned chest. He cried himself to sleep that night.

*  
The next morning when he awoke he felt empty. He headed up to the ice rink and trained until he couldn't stand. Everything reminded him of Victor and it just hurt too much.

Pulling out his phone he messaged Phichit. Even though he was a total gossip he was still pretty much the only person Yuri could talk to. By the end of the day it was all planned. Yuri would be moving to the Phillipines under the pretence of helping Phichit train. He hadn't come right out and said what the true issue was only that he felt he needed a break from everything here. Phichit was more than happy to have him come stay for as long as he needed. 

His parents took it better than expected. Yuri supposed it was because they'd become so used to his long absences in the past, and also the fact that they knew he must be struggling trying to work out a new future for himself.

*  
It was just over a week later when the plane finally touched down in the Philippines. Yuri's head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd dressed in baggy clothes, he figures anyone who saw him would simply think he was trying to hide his identity not a baby bump. 

He hadn't told Victor, in fact they had barely spoken at all.

Phichit was beyond excited that Yuri had finally arrived. The first thing he'd done was take a selfie of them together and uploaded it, proudly announcing Yuri would be living with him.

Yuri knew his phone would be going off pretty soon and was glad he'd left it turned off. He'd contemplated getting a new number al together but had decided it was just too suspicious.

Phichit talked nonstop the whole ride back to his... their... rented apartment. Yuri let the words wash over him trying to relax. 

The unit wasn't fancy but it was clean, well it was from the 2 seconds Yuri saw before he was vomiting in the toilet. Phichit hovered awkwardly. This was obviously not the reaction he'd been expecting.

It seemed a long while before Yuri's stomach finally settled enough for him to migrate from the bathroom. Phichit was waiting on the couch, concern clouded his face and all Yuri could think was how it didn't suit him at all.

Yuri weakly apologised but Phichit still seemed worried. Yuri'd opened his mouth to tell him it was just a headache from a bad flight but the words failed.

"Yuri what's really going on?"  
Sometimes Phichit was too sharp for his own good.

Yuri didn't know what to say so he opened his mouth and let the words fall out  
"I'm pregnant... and it's Victors..."  
Tears began to fall but Phichit was too busy laughing thinking Yuri was joking with him.

Standing up Yuri lifted his shirt showing his small baby bump. Phichit's mouth clamped shut.

"Please Phichit please don't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows"  
Phichit was up in an instance pulling his friend close as Yuri started to sob. He didn't really know what to say so just held Yuri close until the sobs started to lessen.

"Does Victor know?"  
Phichit could feel Yuri's body tense  
"No... like I said you're the only one"  
Phichit nodded. This wasn't going at all like he'd planned.

*  
As Yuri's pregnancy progressed he found himself having to lie more and more. He'd still been able to skate when he'd first flown over now he was forced to sit on the sidelines watching Phichit. Victor had all but cut conversation and Yuri's family had told him Victor has had most of his things shipped back to Russia. It broke his heart more than he wanted to admit. 

Phichit had insisted on going to all Yuri's appointments in drag. Saying it would be less suspicious if Yuri was seen visiting the clinics with a woman by his side. Yuri was grateful to Phichit than he could ever admit. He still hadn't told anyone and there was a limit to how baggy ones clothes could be before it just hit stupid.

Phichit was training hard for an upcoming competition. A number of fellow skaters had already flown over and keeping up with everyone was proving to be exhausting. Everyone had joked that Yuri had gone back to being a piggy again and though he laughed and agreed his heart broke every time. He couldn't escape Victor.

It was finally the day of Phichits performance and Yuri was watching anxiously from the stands. He knew Phichit was bringing his A game but didn't know what to expect from the rest. 

Looking around the crowd he came across the one person he had longed to see for so long, and the one person he'd tried to avoid for so long. Looking at Victor was like a physical blow to the stomach and Yuri's breath caught in his throat. 

Victor was chatting away to some male Russian skater who was warming up. Jealousy burnt and bile rose up his throat. That should have been him. His arms wrapped around his swollen stomach as he tried to hold back the tears.

It was no good. Awkwardly he half ran/waddled from the arena. Phichit had been watching Yuri out the corner of his eyes and frowned when his friend disappeared. His concern showed in his performance but he still managed low 90s.

He found Yuri curled up whimpering in the bathroom and he saw red. He wanted to hurt Victor for hurting Yuri, but knew it would only make things worse. Sitting next to him he pulled Yuri close and help him as he cried.

When Yuri was finally ready Phichit helped him stand and wash his face, they were just heading out as Victor was walking in. Not even paying attention Victor walked straight into Yuri. Knocked back it took a second before Victors whole face lit up. Phichit completely ignored him, instead he was focused on Yuri who seemed to be holding his stomach like he was in pain. Yuri staggered a little but Phichit caught him before he could fall. Victors expression turned to worry but before he could ask Phichit was leading Yuri away, taking most of Yuri's weight.

Sitting him down on one of the benches Phichit squatted between Yuri's spread knees taking his hands in his.  
"Just breath... you're ok... the babies ok...yeah like that... see..."  
Yuri was still shaking and pale as a ghost but he was finally taking in deep breathes.

Neither of them noticed Victor watching the scene unfold in front of him, nor the way his hands clenched into fists when he heard the word baby.

*  
Photos of Yuri were all over social media by the end of the night. The captions all read the same "Former Grand Prix Champion Pregnant"

It was all too much. Yuri had turned his phone off leaving Phichit to deal with the barrage of texts and calls. He denied everything. It wasn't his place to announce it.

Soon photos of Yuri and the mystery woman(Phichit) attending the obstetrician clinic began to appear online too. Phichit was reluctant to go to sleep that night. Not until Yuri had finally passed out.

*  
Yuri was in agony. He'd never known anything close to this sort of pain in his life. His body throbbed and dry sobs fell from his lips. Something was wrong with the baby. He was so close this was his 8th month...

Phichit had run into Yuri's room not expecting the sight that greeted him. His friend was curled up in a ball under what seemed to be a very bloody sheet. Pulling out his phone he called an ambulance before trying to help Yuri.

Yuri seemed oblivious to the fact he was even there. His whole face was flushed with fever and his arms were firmly clamped over his stomach. His whole body was shaking and it seemed such an effort to breath.

Yuri just wanted to die. He didn't understand why he was cramping so badly. Was he losing the baby? Was karma coming back to bite him for all the lies he'd told to protect this tiny unborn life? He didn't know but somehow he felt he deserved it.

It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive. Yuri was administered painkillers before being loaded into the ambulance. Phichit chose to ride with him. He wanted to hold Yuri's hand but was too afraid of being in the way.

Yuri was taken away the second they arrived. Phichit had no idea what to do and would have probably been standing there if a nurse hadn't come over to enquire what was wrong with him. Guiding him to a private waiting room she left promising to find out Yuri's condition, only to return a few moments laters.

Yuri was in surgery, they had to perform an emergency c-section.

She promised to return when she had more information so Phichit thanked her.

Pulling out his phone he shakes Victor.

Victor had been relaxing after a hard night socialising. The fact that Yuri had been ignoring him had been playing in his mind over and over. That's why he'd leaked the story to the press. If Yuri wouldn't talk to him, he'd just have to make him.

When his phone lit up informing him he had a call from Phichit he'd been tempted to ignore it. He wanted to talk to Yuri himself not his messenger boy. 

He was jealous. Yuri was pregnant and he didn't even know. What bugged him more was who's was it? He'd seemed pretty big when Victor had bumped into which meant it he had probably slept with someone while Victor was still coaching him. Victor was jealous. Yuri had been his project and then just like that he'd quit, well it made sense now.

Answering the phone he prepared himself for the lecture he knew was coming his way. Only it didn't. Phichits frantic voice filled his ears and his sentences made no sense. Something about how Victor was to blame and if Yuri died... Phichit didn't even let him get a word in before telling him that if he ever cared about Yuri in anyway he'd come to the hospital.

Victor was torn. He didn't think Yuri would want him around, after all the ways he'd pushed him away. But Phichit also said something about Yuri could die and that thought turned Victors blood cold. Grabbing his wallet and keys he headed out.

*  
Yuri didn't know what was happening. They'd given him some injection and everything from the waist down was completely numb. They were saying something about the baby but he couldn't muster up the brain power to form sentences and tell them he didn't understand.

Laying there he was still confused as they prepped him for surgery. He closed his eyes.

He could hear urgent talking and felt the prick as an IV needle was inserted. He wondered if his baby was ok. He didn't really care if he died right now as long as it was.

Whatever they were doing seemed to take forever, even though he was numb it still felt weird down there, he wanted to peak but was to scared. 

After what seemed like a mini eternity a small weak cry filled the room. His eyes shot open. His baby was alive.  
"Congratulations, it's a boy..."  
He only got to see his little one for a moment before he was taken for tests. While he was at the 8 month stage he was still a premie. Yuri felt his nipples start to leak and longed for his baby. The nurse said something and he vaguely registered her injecting something into the IV line before his world grew dark.

While this was happening Victor was running. The hospital wasn't too far from the hotel and with the crowded streets it was faster on foot. He was frantic by the time he reached the reception and making even less sense than normal. Phichit had heard the commotion and come out to greet Victor. He felt no sympathy for the panting man in front of him. If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd just heard both Yuri and his son were currently ok he would have punched him. Instead he opted for a good old fashioned slap.

Victor stood there confused. His mouth was open and he was just staring at Phichit. In the background the nursing staff were all whispering but neither man heard any of it.

The young nurse from before walked over not caring about what had just happened  
"You can see him now, if you'd like to follow me"  
Phichit turned to follow while Victor stood there dumbly. He had to forcibly yank Victor by the arm to get him to start moving.

*  
The nurse tapped gently against the door before entering. Yuri was currently in his own room. He'd been given permission to spend some time with his newborn. Phichit didn't even realise he was crying until Yuri looked over at him.  
The first thing he did was pull out his phone and start taking photos, Yuri was too tired to protest. Victor stood there watching the scene, he felt like he couldn't breath. Yuri was a mother. His Yuri now had a family of his own.

Yuri was speaking in a low voice to Phichit and was clearly not impressed so Victor turned to make himself scarce. Phichit close the distance dragging him to Yuri's bedside  
"Victor meet your son"  
Yuri looked terrified and Victor looked like was about to pass out.

"Phichit..." Yuri's voice came out as an angry hiss.  
"My son?..." Victor didn't know what to say but this wasn't funny at all and he wasn't impressed.  
"This is my son. Yuki. You maybe the father but make no mistake he is mine" Yuri's voice still carried venom and Victor sank down to the floor.

"Well I'll leave you 3 alone... don't worry Yuri I'll let your parents know and send the photos through..."  
"Phichit! Wait..."  
Phichit was already out the door and pulling his phone out. He knew he was being cruel but those 2 needed to work this out together and alone.

It was a long moment before Victor spoke  
"My son?..."  
"Yes he's yours, who else do you think would be the father"  
"But we never..."  
"Well apparently we did. We're just such great parents we were to drunk to remember it. In fact all I remembered was waking up naked next to you. And you getting naked when you're drunk is hardly unusual"  
Yuki let out a small grizzle  
"Why didn't you tell me?..."  
"You made it pretty clear how you felt at the Grand Prix so I decided to do you the favour and make things easy"  
Victor was confused he had no idea what Yuri was talking about.  
"Yuri you're going to need to explain this to me because you are making no sense"  
"I saw you. You knew that you were the first person I looked for every time I finished performing. You promised to never take your eyes off me but that day... do you remember what you were doing?..."  
Victor had to wrack his brain... he had been watching Yuri... until... fuck...  
"That woman..."  
"Yes can you imagine how gutted I felt... no you can't... I had planned to finally tell you that I fucking loved you... only to turn around and see that" Yuri's tone was getting more and more agitated  
Victor groaned pushing a palm to his forehead  
"Yuri... you're killing me here. She's one of the female skaters. That's how she says hello... are you telling me all this was over a kiss..."  
Yuri's face twisted like he was about to say something, but Victor pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his photos he pulled up one of him and said female skater  
"See... she's even married..."  
Tears began to roll down Yuri's cheeks and Victor moved so he was now sitting on the bed resting against Yuri. He reached out placing his finger into Yuki's tiny hand.

"All this time and it was because of something this stupid... I knew you were in love with me, I'd been waiting until you were ready and I thought that after the Grand Prix we would finally have the chance to talk about it, but then you completely shut down on me and said you were retiring... I didn't know what to do, so I left like you seemed to want. And then you moved in with Phichit and I tried to move on but everything reminded me of you... we are idiots aren't we?..."

Victor leaned in pressing a kiss to Yuri's lips, they were soft and sweet and tasted like salt from the tears.

"Yuri I'm not expecting things to be the same again but I'd still like to try... if that ok..."  
Yuri nodded not sure what to say. Victor was still his dream even after all the pain and Victor had made the actual effort to come and see him and make sure he was ok. He was still worried about what Phichit had told him to get him down here but he was to tired to care.

So he closed his eyes and rested his head against Victors shoulder, basking in the feeling of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra note!!! I am totally in love with Phichit!! I did think about moving Phichit to Japan to train under Victor but that wouldn't really work given there strained relationship...  
> I really love that dork!

**

It was 2 more weeks before baby Yuki was finally able to be brought home. Victor has invited himself to move in with Phichit and Yuri and it was proving frustrating.

Victor had spammed his social media accounts with baby Yuki and Yuri wasn't dealing very well with the world knowing the secret he'd fought so hard to keep.

The walls of the small 2 bedroom unit seemed to be closing in more and more each day and Victor was frustratingly oblivious.

Every night he insisted on sleeping next to Yuri completely disregarding his pleas for some space. 

By the time passports and flights back to Japan were organised Yuri was ready to tie Victor up and leave him behind but he couldn't do that to Phichit. It also didn't help that Phichit was still mad at Victor over the whole mess, leaving the exhausted Yuri to play peace keeper.

Yuri had pleaded with Victor to behave at the airport but it fell on deaf ears as he posed for photos with fans who all wanted to meet their baby. 

Minako was waiting to pick them up on the other end. She could immediately see just how worn out Yuri was and laid down the law. She would drive Yuri and Yuki home while Victor was forced to take a taxi.

For the first time in weeks Yuri was finally able to relax, even drifting off to sleep for the drive.

*  
Yuri's parents were over the moon meeting their grandson. The whole Onsen had been shut down for the night, Minako had said that they had wanted to throw a huge party for their return but Phichit had interceded warning them Yuri wasn't emotionally stable enough for it right now. Yuri made a mental note to thank him later, all he wanted right now was a hot bath and his own bed.

Making the most of Victors absence Yuri headed straight for the outside baths. It was heaven.

Relaxing against the wall he ran his fingers over his stomach. He still couldn't believe he had carried Yuki in there. Victor had tried being sweet and gentle in his own way but didn't seem to understand Yuri's body issues. Yuri knew he shouldn't let the stretch marks or the c section scar affect him as much as it had, but whenever he found himself looking at them in the mirror all he felt was disgust. He'd been unlucky enough that Victor has caught him more than once, coming over he'd run his hands over Yuri's belly while planting soft kisses on the back of his neck. It took all Yuri had to bite back his tears.

Victor was back by the time he was finished and Yuki was sleeping in his arms. He forced a smile as he lifted his sleeping son from Victors arms before nodding everyone goodnight. Victor seemed torn between catching up with everyone and following Yuri, but Yuri's mum drew him into conversation not giving him a chance to.

Entering his bedroom Yuri locked the door behind him. I couldn't stop the sigh of relief that fell from his lips. All he wanted was to sleep.

His parents had done a good job shopping for Yuki and his desk had been replaced with a shiny white wooden crib. Laying Yuki down Yuri pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Stripping off he pulled out his phone, throwing it onto his bed before climbing on after it. He had intended to call Phichit but the bath had made him so sleepy that he settled with texting instead, to tell him they'd all safely arrived. He even mentioned that he'd locked the door and was looking forward to Victor free night. He fell asleep before Phichits reply came through.

That night Yuki decided to treat the whole house to hourly serenades. Victor had coming running, knocking loudly on Yuri's door, but Yuri sent him alway. 

In the morning the whole household were running on fumes. Yuri more than the other, so when Yuri's parents offered to baby sit while Yuri got some more sleep, he took it before they changed their minds.

He didn't even bother with breakfast instead heading straight back to bed.

When he woke up a few hours the peacefulness he felt initially was shattered. Victor had climbed into his bed and was no spooned up behind him, with one arm possessively around his belly. Why hadn't he locked the door?!

Trying to slide from Victors hold only succeeded in waking him up. He looked so happy laying there cuddling Yuri that Yuri's head skipped a beat for a second. It wasn't that he didn't want to try to work things out properly with Victor it's just he needed time.

Without any warning Victor pushed forward kissing Yuri's lips gently. He looked so hopeful that Yuri couldn't resist the next kiss or the one after that. It was only when Victors hand started sliding downwards that he finally pushed him away. Victor didn't say anything, instead he kept smiling the same stupid smile.

The moment was broken by the arrival of Yuri's mother, announcing that Yuki was hungry and breakfast was waiting for the 2 men when they were ready. Yuri kicked Victor out so he could feed and burp Yuki before laying him down in his crib.

Even though this was his home and he knew how loved and lucky he was he still felt nervous coming down the stairs. He hadn't really been that talkative last night and knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions. 

He took a long moment before stepping into the room. His stomach was rolling and he didn't know if it was nerves or hunger. Slipping into the nearest seat he was presented with his plate of food. He started eating straight away, eating fast but savouring every bite. His mothers cooking seemed even better than he remembered.

There were the expected questions: why didn't you tell us? Did it hurt? Phichit said something about an emergency c section? Are you ok now? Why call him Yuki?  
Victor piped up then announcing he was dying to know too and Yuri had been mean not even telling him.

Looking down at his plate he blushed slightly.   
"Yuki like snow... it was snowing the day Victor arrived..."  
He felt like an idiot saying it out loud. Phichit had been the only one to know that's why he'd picked Yuki . Even if Yuki had been a girl she still would have been named after snow. After all it was the snowy day that started everything.

Victors eyes sparkled clearly over the moon. Yuri wondered if he even remembered that day as clearly as he did. 

Finishing breakfast he announced his plans to go running. Victor quickly agreed he was coming to and both men left to go change.

*  
His lungs were burning. He knew technically he was still supposed to be careful due to the c section but he didn't care. It felt good. Victor had to frequently stop for him to catch up. Yuri hated how out of shape he was, although he didn't know what he was going to do now days he feared Victor leaving if he got too fat.

By the time they reached the beach Yuri was panting hard. Stumbling slightly he sat down on the grassy edge with his feet in the sand. Falling back he let himself stretch out. The sun felt good.

Victor came over sitting next to him.   
"I meant what I said, back at the hospital. I want to work things out"  
Yuri sighed.   
"Victor... I..."  
His words failed. How was he supposed to sort things out when he was still trying to work his own mind.  
"Yuri, what relationship do you want from me?"  
Yuri was back in the moment. It had been this spot where they'd discussed that the first time.  
"I for one would like to be lovers...."  
Yuri rolled over looking at Victor. Those were the words he wanted to hear so many months ago. If he was completely honest they were still wanted.  
"Victor... I've waited so long for those words but right now I can't give you an answer..."  
Victor looked a little fallen.

"Victor I have had no time to myself since Yuki was born... I need to work on me first..." his words had more bite than intended and before Victor could figure out what to say Yuri was off running.

*  
Yuri didn't stop until he was home and locked in his room. He felt like a total basket case. Throwing himself down on his bed he gave into his internal despair and soon soft sobs filled the room. He didn't want things be like this. He'd been doing so much better until that kiss. This last year he'd shattered all that and he didn't know how to find his way back.

*  
Yuri was bathing Yuki when Victor finally returned. Yuri wanted to talk say something but didn't know what. The gap between them was growing again.

Victor seemed to know the struggle Yuri was going through and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He didn't kiss him this time, instead he just buried his face into Yuri's back.

"I'm not blind... I can see you aren't ok... but I don't know what to do..."  
Yuri sighed lifting Yuki out the bath. Victor stretched a hand out pulling the towel over while still holding Yuri close.   
"I want you..."

Yuri wrapped Yuki up gently and placed him up against his chest. Awkwardly he turned into Victors embrace.

*  
After dressing Yuki the three of them squeezed into Yuri's bed. Both men laid watching their sons sleeping face. He really was so adorable. Yuri imagined he was the splitting image of Victor as a baby, except for the fact Yuki had Yuri's dark hair.

"We made adorable babies..." Victor pulled out his phone, undoubtedly taking yet another photo to upload.

"Yuri I can't help you if you keep pushing me away..."  
Yuri nodded  
He knew the words coming from his mouth were a jumbled mess, all the pain and confusion mixed in with the self doubt and hatred. He spilled it all.

Victor looked hurt by his words and he felt even more guilty  
"Yuri you should know it's been a long time since you've fought alone... we all love you..."

Reaching over the sleeping baby Victor cupped Yuri's cheek, wiping away the tears.  
"It's my job to make you feel confident remember"  
Yuri nodded. 

*  
After that things started to get better bit by bit. It wasn't easy for either of them, some days Yuri really had to work to get out of bed.

They had officially started dating and he knew it was hard for Victor having to restrain from physical intimacy. When Yuri had finally agreed to date him officially, he'd banned Victor from talking about any of his previous lovers. He knew if he knew about them he'd work himself up trying to compete.

It was another 3 months before Yuri was ready to try being more physical. His parents were looking after Yuki for the night and the two men had rented a hotel room for privacy. Victor had taken him out to dinner, sparing no expense.

Falling into the bed Yuri tried to push his worries away. Victor knew he wasn't allowed to touch Yuri's stomach as Yuri was still trying to deal with it. If it was up to him he's kiss and lick every inch until Yuri finally got it into his head that Victor loved everything about him. 

The night was gentle and sweet.

Waking up the next morning Yuri felt relief. Things were going to be ok.

*  
Yuri took up a coaching job at the ice rink. Victor still skated but now days it was purely for fun, he was having to much fun being a dad. 

 

 

*****authors notes****  
Argh!!! I'm sorry if it's terrible!! I kind of wanted to show the fact that Yuri knew he wasn't ok... our baby had to many self doubts, but I think we all feel like that at some point. I also wanted to show Victor trying to be his usual care free self and realising that maybe Yuri needed more than just that.

Thankyou for the love!!!

I had planned to write in about how they got married and had another 2 children. Only Yuki took up ice skating though. But I just can't do the brain...   
I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors... autocorrect hates me!

<3


End file.
